pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Inscripciones a : PDP ( Pokemon Destino Perdido )
Esta es mi primera serie..... Inscripcion Nombre: ( si quereis segundo nombre, si no quereis, no passa nada ) MM: ( de pokemon, y si evoluciona, la evolucion : Amor: Personalidad: Nota : ( si quereis) Sexo : ( y me refiero a si es chico o chica ¬¬ ) Firma: Ejemplo ( sera un protagonista tambien ) Nombre: Victoria Freak MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee_Brillante.png>Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny_(Otro_color_3).png Amor: Jonas PhilArchivo:Chimchar.png>Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png>Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png Personalidad: Se lanza hacia la aventura, pero siempre cuida lo que hace, tiene talento cantando, y siempre quiere que todos le aplaudan, al verla Nota: es huerfana Sexo: hembraArchivo:Hembra.png Firma:I am the best star of the word :D 17:54 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 2 Nombre: camil MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vanillite_by_diamond.png Amor: jack Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.png Personalidad: es muy amigable y amorosa y siempre ayuda a un amigo Nota: aveces se pone vengativa Sexo: hembra Firma: millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 18:09 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 3 Nombre: Chanel MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Amor: Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott_by_Pokemon-Diamond.pngJoan Personalidad: Amable, tranquila, ama el pop, y siempre esta dispuesta a ajudar a sus amigos Nota: Es rica Sexo:Hembra Firma:La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 18:28 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 4 Nombre: Darren Drachen MM: Archivo:Axew_darren.png Amor: Nadie Personalidad: Es muy estudioso. Es buen amigo, y bastante valuente. Se niega a evolucionar. Usa sus gafas para analizar a los rivales y poder mirar sus Stats, ataques ect. Nota: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL Sexo: Macho Firma: Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 18:37 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 5 Nombre: Mag MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.png Amor: Archivo:Cara_de_Finneon_hembra.png (fifi)Archivo:17px-Hembra.png Personalidad: bobo, leso pero muy fuerte Nota: tiene piedra eterna Sexo: Macho Archivo:Macho.png Firma: ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 18:53 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Secundario 1 Nombre:Dulce MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Dulce.png->Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon2.png Amor:Archivo:Yaoming.png(??????)nah,mentira xD,su amor es......*pasa un camión y no se oye nada* 8D(me da igual) Personalidad cuando es Eevee:Muy hiperactiva,no se está quieta y le encanta gastar bromas,le tiene mucho respeto a los que son más fuertes que ella,incluso puede llegar a pedirle a alguno que sea su maestro/a,es muy curiosa y le encanta explorar sítios nuevos. Personalidad cuando es Espeon:es muy callada y suele desaparecer sin avisar,es muy fuerte y lista,su perla cambia de color según su estado de ánimo,es muy sigilosa y esta dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera(menos a los malos). Nota:Cuando es Eeveee... es muy troll,y cuando espeon,es el doble de troll 8D Sexo:tú qué crees?Archivo:WTH.pngArchivo:Hembra.png Firma: SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 08:44 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Secundario 2 Nombre: Sombra MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Amor:nadie Personalidad: -zorua:e muy fuerte,pero no lo sabe,puede barruntar el peligro.es muy amable,y valiente. -zoroark:al principio,no se controla,y ataca a todos,y va en solitario,pero despues,recuerda a sus amigos y vuelve a su esado normal;es igual que zorua,pero ya sabe sacar todo su potencial Nota:cuando es zorua,siempre que ve la luna llena,evoluciona a zoroark,y cuando se va la luna,o es cubierta por algo,preevoluciona y se convierte en zorua Sexo:macho Firma:El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 11:15 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Secundario 3 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Secundario 4 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Secundario 5 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Antagonista 1 Nombre:Darkus MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Latios_Darkrai.pngEs un Latios que se fusiono con Darkrai. Amor:Archivo:WTH.pngNinguno,es malvado. Personalidad:Malvado donde los haya le gusta mucho la sangre. Nota:Es el jefe del equipo malvado principal,el serio no el ridiculo torpe Archivo:WTH.png. Sexo:Archivo:Macho.png Firma:Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika Antagonista 2 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Antagonista 3 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Antagonista 4 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Antagonista 5 Nombre: MM: Amor: Personalidad: Nota: Sexo: Firma: Villanos Infinitos.... ( no pongo lo de nombre,.... porque como es infinito.... ya entendeis ) Otros Infinitos too.... ( no lo pongo por la mimsa razon que villanos, porque es infinito ) Categoría:Inscripciones Categoría:PDP Categoría:Pokemon Destino Perdido Categoría:series de El Gran T